Happy Anniversary
by mlgummer
Summary: It is Miranda and Andy's anniversary and Andy has a big surprise for Miranda.


Title: Happy anniversary

Rating: MA

Paring: Mirandy

Word Count: 3292

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil Wears Prada or any of it's characters, and I am not making any money from them. I have just borrowed them for my muse and I am having great fun with them.

_**This is just a little story that came to me. I hope you enjoy Andy's antics.**_

Miranda opened the front door. Standing in front of her a delivery man with a huge black box with a white silk bow wrapped around it.

"Delivery for a …" The man looked at his paper, "A Miranda Priestly."

Miranda stood there rolling her eyes. Why people were so slow she could not fathom.

"Please sign here." He held a tablet out to her.

She glared at the man, grabbed the table, and left her signature. The man smiled and handed over the box. "Have a nice day ma'am."

Miranda snickered at the young man, ma'am indeed.

She placed the box on the kitchen table and smiled sweetly, Andréa. She knew right away who it was from.

Today was their ninth wedding anniversary.

She fingered the pure silk ribbon and goose bumps broke out on her skin. Her tongue slid out between her plump lips and licked them.

Her phone beeped making her jump. Miranda retrieved it from her pocket and looked at the screen.

A message from Andréa. All it said was, "Open it."

Miranda grinned, the woman from the first day they met was nothing but a mystery.

Miranda grabbed the end of the delicate ribbon and pulled, letting it fall to the floor. She lifted the top off the box and with her long fingers removed the white tissue paper off of what lay inside.

Her hands ran over the smooth black leather material and she blushed.

Her phone beeped again, "Wear it tonight. I will see you at seven."

Miranda bit at the side of her mouth as she lifted the clothing out. Once she had it laid out on the table she gasped. "OMG!"

She did not bother messaging her wife back knowing Andréa would not answer.

She placed the clothing back in the box and took it up stairs and began a ritual to get ready for the evening.

Miranda laid the box on their large bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Even after a year of dancing around their love for each other, two years of courtship, and now nine years of marriage the thought of being with Andréa made her wet. She could feel it slick between her legs.

She set up candles and lit them all, turned out the lights, and started to run the water. She added bath oil of her signature scent. She grinned knowing it ignited a fire inside Andréa when she smelled it.

As she removed her clothing her hands grazed over her body. She smiled knowing that for a woman her age and after giving birth to twins it was still magnificent. Toned, smooth, and pale. She had worked hard to keep it this way.

Andréa loved her pale alabaster colored skin and the way it shined.

Miranda sunk into the water and laid back her head dreaming of what Andréa may have in store for her tonight.

Miranda had just wanted to spend a nice quiet night at home curled up in bed with Andréa's long, toned, warm body wrapped around her, but Andréa had refused stating, "No, I have planned for this for nine years."

When Miranda would ask what her plans were she would just give her blinding smile and purr, "You will see."

Miranda started to shiver as the water cooled and she got out. Standing in front of the mirror she toweled herself off with one of the large thick towels kept on the warmer. Her skin glowed and she ached for Andréa's touch.

She was tempted to ease her suffering, but was not going to ruin it for their union tonight.

Miranda blew out her hair into soft waves and curls. She no longer wore it in the stiff coif like she did when working at Runway.

Miranda's skin tingled as the hot air from the drier blew on her and she sighed. She could just imagine Andréa's warm breath on her neck.

She worked slow and meticulous on her makeup. It was light (Andréa hated her in a lot of makeup) with smoky eyes to go with her new outfit.

Miranda walked out of the bathroom and over to the box once again running her hand over the soft black leather and she blushed. God she thought to herself, "I am in my fifties and she can still make me blush."

She walked into the closet and ran a finger over her lips, what should I wear under it? Well a bra was out of the question, so what color of panties? She pulled open a drawer and ran her hand over the various colors and landed on a pair of red ones.

Off in the distance she heard her phone ping again. She dug it out of the clothes she had discarded before getting into the bath. Whoever was texting her had better have a good reason. Looking at the screen she thought now what could she want? "No underwear." Miranda gasped again. How did Andréa know that was what she was doing?

Miranda glared at no one and walked over to the box. She lifted the outfit out and laid it on the bed. Well, she could not wear panties, Good God, but she was going to put stockings on and she had the perfect garter to go with it. She had given it to Andréa for her last birthday, or she should say she wore it so Andréa could peel it off of her, and Andréa had loved it, because the garter, stockings and five inch heels was all she was wearing that evening when Andréa came home from work.

Miranda pulled the garter out of the drawer and slid it up over her hips. Sitting on the chair she rolled the stockings up over her legs and thighs. God she needed to cool off, her senses were all in high gear and she was having a hard time getting her body to settle down.

She stood up and looked at the outfit again shaking her head she pulled the tiny skirt up around her hips. Walking over to the full length mirror she cringed. Thank God she had a coat long enough to cover more than what this thing would. The hem beautifully stitched barely covered the top of her legs. A Stella, she knew the work well. She smoothed the material over her front then turned and smoothed her back side. Even with her small bum the way the skirt hugged her gave her a nice round look.

Back by the bed she picked up the rest of the outfit and frowned, "Just how am I supposed to put this on?" She mused to herself.

In her hands she held two small straps of the same soft black leather. On the ends she noticed button holes. She ran her hand over the band of the skirt and sure enough two buttons on the front and back of the band. She took the strips and walked back in front of the mirror. Trying different ways to place the strips she finally decided on crossing them in front and straight in the back.

Once dressed Miranda turned and looked at herself in the mirror. God what was Andréa up to?

Miranda slipped on her shoes, picked up her phone, and waited down stairs for Andréa to come home.

At precisely six forty-five the doorbell rang. Miranda looked around nervously. Who could that be? She could not be answering the door dressed like this.

Miranda's phone ping and she jumped again. Andréa, "Answer the door and do not … I repeat do not put on your coat first."

Miranda glared at the phone, "What the hell."

Miranda slowly walked to the front door and with her hand shaking she opened it. Standing in front of her was a tall blonde woman dressed in a chauffeur's uniform. The woman smiled brightly and bowed, "Miranda, I am Alexa your driver for tonight. It is chilly out tonight so I have a wrap for you." Draped over her arm was a long black and silver fur coat. Alexa opened up the coat and motioned for Miranda to turn around. As Miranda turned the woman wrapped the coat around her. "May I say you are looking very beautiful tonight Miranda. Andrea will be pleased."

Miranda was stunned. Who was this person and where was she going to take her? Miranda jumped once again as her phone pinged. "Trust me Babe. Go with Alexa."

Miranda looked up, nodded at the blonde, and allowed Alexa to escort her out to the long limo helping Miranda inside.

Inside the limo was sleek and smelled of Andréa. Miranda laid her head back and closed her eyes. Her love had been in here and Miranda could imagine Andréa's lips on her. Miranda popped open her eyes and shifted in her seat. She could not see outside as the windows were dark. The privacy screen was up and so Miranda was left to her own devices.

Soon Miranda felt the car slow and then stop. The door opened and the tall blonde offered her hand to Miranda. Miranda ignored the hand and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She pulled the coat around her as she shivered from the cold. Looking around she could not picture where they were.

Alexa cleared her throat, "Miranda, please follow me."

Miranda nodded, the only other person she had walked behind was Andréa.

Alexa led her to a building which looked like a common brown stone.

Alexa opened the door, then stepped aside, bowed and motioned Miranda inside, "Enjoy your night Miranda."

Miranda looked after the woman as she walked away, then entered the house.

Once inside another woman bowed to Miranda smiling brightly. She reached her arm out to her left and motioned Miranda inside.

Miranda looked around a room encased in red velvet, multiple groups of small tables with chairs, and in the very middle on a platform stood a gold pole which stretched up to the ceiling.

"Please Miranda let me take your wrap and have a seat." The woman held out her hands and waited.

Miranda looked around and slowly removed the fur and handed it over. She took a seat at one of the tables near the pole, and the woman bowed, turned, and left.

Miranda waited, and was rewarded with a ping, "Happy Anniversary Babe. I love you."

The woman she met at the door returned and placed a glass of champagne on the table in front of Miranda and sat the bucket with the bottle in it by her side, "The show will begin shortly." She bowed and before Miranda could say anything she was gone.

Miranda turned her head and smoke began to swirl up the length of the pole and as it faded away she saw her.

Her head was bowed the long silky brown locks fell around her face and shoulders.

Miranda inhaled deeply and trembled as her eyes scanned down the woman's body. She was dressed in a black bra and the cups were made of thin straps of black leather. Peeking through the straps was Andréa's silky, smooth, pale skin of her breast.

Miranda's eyes passed over the now toned abdomen that housed their two youngest children. Miranda smiled as a tear came to her eye, two boys aged seven and five now tucked safely in their beds at Uncle Nigel's.

Miranda's eyes dropped lower over hips encased in a tiny black leather pair of shorts. Miranda's mouth watered. She shifted in her seat, feeling the wetness between her legs.

Then the music began, it was haunting, mesmerizing, and the body began to move. Andréa slithered around the pole, her eyes bonded with Miranda's crystal blue ones. Andréa grinned as she saw Miranda lick her lips. Miranda could not move she felt as if she was drowning in the brown pools gazing at her.

Miranda continued to squirm in her seat as Andréa hung upside down on the pole. Her hair falling in waves, and much to Miranda's enjoyment her breasts pressing through the strips of her bra threatening to fall out. Andréa's strong legs holding her in that position watching Miranda's reaction.

Andréa slowly allowed her body to slide down the pool until she was lying in a heap at the bottom. Miranda let out a breath as Andréa set herself up running a hand through her rumpled hair she smiled brightly, "You look very appetizing tonight Babe."

Miranda grinned raising her champagne glass toward Andréa in salute.

Andréa stood up on her high stiletto's and sauntered toward her prize. She stood in front of Miranda her pelvis at Miranda's eye level. "I am glad you followed my directions." Andréa strolled around Miranda's chair. "Your very gratifying all dressed in leather tonight."

Miranda turned, "Tha…"

Andréa wiggled her finger at the silver haired beauty, "No, No, No, you are not to speak."

Miranda closed her mouth and licked her lips making Andréa groan. She might not be allowed to speak, but there other ways to get to Andréa.

Andréa leaned down her lips so close to Miranda's ear she whispered, "Are you wet for me Miranda?"

Miranda's eyes grew wide as she turned looking Andréa in her smoldering brown pools.

Andréa again walked around to Miranda's back, "I am wet for you Miranda."

Miranda inhaled deeply and shivered.

Andréa ran a well-manicured nail down Miranda's cheek, over her chin, and down her long slender neck.

Miranda swallowed and Andréa grinned. After all these year's Miranda still responded as if it was their first time.

Andréa walked around the vision sitting in front of her. A finger slipped under a leather strap and slithered down the length of it over a hardened nipple and she felt Miranda quiver against her touch.

Andréa snickered as she looked down into Miranda's lap. She enjoyed the addition of the stockings to the outfit. The hem of the skirt road high but not high enough, "Did you do as I instructed?" Andréa raised her eyes and looked into Miranda's.

Miranda returned the gaze and slowly spread her legs apart making the skirt ride up even further on her thighs.

Andréa sighed licking her lips as she spotted the dark wet curls.

Andréa snapped her fingers and the music started up again and Andréa began to twist her hips. She slowly moved closer in between Miranda's legs and she saw Miranda shift in the chair. She leaned down and whispered into Miranda's ear, "You look so sexy."

Miranda started to shake from the feel of Andréa's breath on her skin.

"Andréa." Miranda's voice was husky.

Andréa put a finger over Miranda's lips, "Ah what did I say?"

Miranda opened her mouth and sucked the finger between her lips and it was Andréa that gasped this time as her body responded to the warm wet feel.

Andréa pulled the finger out of Miranda's mouth and shook it at the woman sitting in the chair. "You are being naughty tonight."

Miranda smiled and arched an eyebrow.

Andréa moved and danced around Miranda's chair, fingers falling on Miranda's body, sparks igniting as they trailed over the exposed shinning alabaster skin.

Miranda had her head lying back, eyes closed, and moaned as her lover's finger tips burned her skin everywhere they touched.

Andréa was once again standing in front of Miranda she spread her legs and placed her hands on her hips, "Open your eyes Babe." Soon bright crystal blue orbs were once again gazing into Andréa's large brown pools.

Andréa shimmied her way over Miranda's lap, and Miranda inhaled as she felt the heat radiate off Andréa's body.

"Andréa I can …" Miranda started breathlessly.

Andréa once again put her fingers over Miranda's lips, "You are not listening to me."

Miranda's eyes were pleading, full of lust.

Andréa lowered herself onto Miranda's lap. Her hands laid on Miranda's shoulders as she leaned closer to the woman. "Do you know just how sexy you look? How beautiful you are? How much I love you." Andréa whispered into Miranda's ear.

Miranda shivered once again as she felt the wetness between her legs increase.

Andréa smiled sweetly as her fingers skimmed down Miranda's arms, then laced them together with Miranda's. Andréa lifted Miranda's hands and brought them down on her thighs.

Andréa felt as if Miranda's fingers were burning hole into her. She groaned, "Do you know what your touch does to me?"

She left Miranda's hands where they had landed as hers cupped Miranda's cheeks and pulled her in for a deep soft kiss. Andréa's tongue begged for entrance and Miranda complied.

Miranda could not sit still any longer and her hands roamed up Andréa's thighs, and hips resting on her buttocks. Andy moaned as Miranda pulled her closer.

Andy once again whispered into Miranda's ear, "I need you … I want you now."

Miranda was shivering, she was so close to cumming she did not know if she would be able to last. Andy snaked her hand down Miranda's neck and followed it with kisses, and small love bites. The hand slid between Miranda's breasts and down over her abdomen until it reached her thigh. She felt for the hem of Miranda's skirt and pushed it up until she felt the heat and wetness between Miranda's legs.

"Andréa please." Miranda whimpered.

Andréa grinned as her finger found Miranda's hard clit and applied pressure to it. Miranda's head fell back, "OMG Andréa." She screamed out, and Andréa felt Miranda clench her muscles as she came.

Andréa spread warm kisses over Miranda's face as she began to come down off her high, but before she cooled off completely Andréa slipped two fingers inside and was massaging the sensitive spot. Miranda was purring so sweetly.

Andréa's other hand found itself caressing one of Miranda's breast underneath the leather strap. All it took was one small move and had it popped out from the strap. Andréa leaned in and feasted on the pink hard nipple. Miranda groaned and her fingers tightened over Andréa's buttocks. Andy was on fire and as she shifted her leather shorts were putting pressure on her labia's and clit. Andréa could feel Miranda tremble and Andréa applied pressure on Miranda's sensitive spot and rubbed her clit. Miranda came once again pressing a leg up between Andréa's legs cause her to cum too.

Andréa slid further onto Miranda's lap as Miranda pulled her close ,and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. Both women were breathing heavy. Sweet ran in rivulets down their backs and between their breasts.

As their breathing and heart rate began to slow they were placing kisses over each other.

Andréa raised her head and caressed Miranda's cheeks, "God you are so sexy, so beautiful. I love you so much, and you have made me so happy."

Miranda was smiling, "I have enjoyed your little party."

Andréa's head fell back and she was laughing, "I have more surprises."

Miranda arched an eye brow and her eye became a deeper blue.

Andréa stood up and held out a hand. Miranda placed hers in the soft warm fingers.

Andréa turned, picked up the bottle of champagne handing it to Miranda, then grabbed the two glassed leading Miranda into the back of the room. There behind shear drapes that were hanging from the ceiling stood a huge bed.

Andréa sat the glasses on the small table by the bed, she turned and retrieved the bottle of champagne from Miranda and sat that on the table too.

Andréa waved her hand in the air, "It is all ours all night."

Miranda smiled seductively pulling Andréa close. Their mouths met molding into a most passionate kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Miranda."


End file.
